Descendants
by Anomyni
Summary: Konohagakura has advanced towards the future. So much so that it is like today's modern world. Four middle schoolers are destined to meet, and fate sees to it that their destiny is achieved.
1. A Fated Meeting

Angela woke to the sound of her alarm clock.

It showed 7:00 on it.

It was also February 14.

 _"Looks about time for me to get ready for school."_ Angela thought to herself.

Dragging herself to the mirror of her bathroom, she started fixing her long hair.

Angela usually wore simple clothing that consisted of tight pants and a normal T-shirt.

She also had long hair that reached to her hips and was short in height. She also had blue eyes.

After Angela was ready to head to school, she picked up her bag and walked to the bus stop.

The middle school she went to was a private all girls school.

Angela noticed Eve and a few other girls at the bus stop as well.

Eve was also short and had hair dyed pink at the end.

Her hair was naturally light brown and she tied it in a ponytail.

She wore a colorful hoodie and blue jeans.

Every day, Angela would see the same two guys pass by the bus stop to reach their bus stop.

After doing a bit of research of her own, Angela found out the two guys were named Adam and Tyler.

They both attended Kyoura Middle School, which was a public school known for having high standards.

Angela's middle school was called Miashura Middle School, which had even higher standards.

Angela's research also found out that Tyler was barely accepted into the school but in Adam's case, he passed with flying colors.

Getting back on topic, Angela boarded the bus and sat next to Eve.

After Eve noticed the coast was clear, she pulled out her phone and started texting someone.

Noticing Angela was curious, Eve told her that she was texting a guy named Tyler.

Oddly enough, it was the Tyler who was attending Kyoura Middle School.

Meanwhile in another bus...

"Hey, Tyler. Who ya texting?" Adam sat next to Tyler and asked him a question.

"A girl." Tyler gave a swift response to Adam's question.

"Eh? When did you find the time to meet a girl? Besides, the only schools in this area are Miashura and Kyoura. Unless you met a girl here who isn't a complete bitch, I'm guessing you met a girl in Miashura?" Adam spoke meaningless dialogue to Tyler who was still texting the girl.

"I'm texting a girl named Eve. We bumped into each other when I was heading home and when you stayed to help out Mr. Brown after class. Remember?" Tyler spoke as if this kind of talk was normal between these two.

Adam had black hair which nearly covered his right eye and wore a zipped up hoodie over a black shirt with glasses. He also wore black sneakers and black pants. He had dark brown eyes that would have looked black under the right lighting.

Tyler also had black hair, but was in a simple hairstyle that didn't cover his forehead. He wore a hoodie over a graphic shirt of a video game also with glasses. He wore black and purple sneakers and blue jeans. He had hazel eyes.

"Anyways, when are you gonna get a girl Adam?" Tyler asked the question Adam never wanted to hear.

"I dunno. Besides, didn't the principal announce that we were going to team up with Miashura in the annual festival today?" Adam answered after a minute or so.

Tyler finally finished texting Eve, and coincidentally, they arrived at the school.

Today was going to be a special day because the annual March of Love festival was happening.

Students from both classes would have to team up with a member of the opposite sex in teams of two and perform in special activities.

Adam was not particularly happy with today though because he wasn't on good terms with anyone of the opposite sex.

Tyler, however, couldn't be more joyous because he could finally team up with Eve and perform those special activities.

But for these two schools, this was an important time because both schools were kept away from each other.

Normally, the students would pick their partners.

But in the instance students didn't pick or choose their partners, they would have partners chosen for them through a drawing.

Some of the students gathered in the multipurpose room of Miashura Middle School.

Although Tyler and Eve already teamed up, they wanted to see who their friends were matched up with.

Most of the students already picked their partners and left, but Adam and Angela were left alongside a few students.

After five minutes, Adam's name was finally drawn.

In this instance, time seemed to slow for Tyler as he waited to see who his friend was matched with.

Before Tyler or Adam realized it, Angela's name was drawn.

Eve was jumping up and down while cheering for her friend.

Before Adam realized it, Angela grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Eve and Tyler.

Eve was congratulating Angela for getting someone who at least looked a little nice.

Adam may not have noticed it, but Angela was smiling a bit while blushing.

While this was happening, Adam was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly while Tyler was nodding his head.

Eve eventually stopped congratulating Angela and dragged Tyler off somewhere.

Adam and Angela were left in the MPR.

They were both thinking the same thing, "What do we do now?"

They were left dumbfounded for a little bit but Angela took the initiative and dragged Adam out of the room.

Although Angela may have known the layout of the school better, Adam appeared to look lost.

"Since we're going to be partners today, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'll start okay?

I'm Angela Richardson." Angela finally faced toward Adam and looked him in the eyes while reaching her hand out for a shake.

Adam finally left what appeared to be a trance and said, "Ah. I'm Adam Brand."

After finishing his introduction, Adam shook Angela's hand.

With the introductions done, they took each other's hand and walked toward the activities.

Tyler and Eve were watching their friends from far away, better described as watching from behind a few trees.

They were there so they could see how their friends would fare.

Tyler seemed happy for Adam because he made it through alright.

Eve was still enthusiastic because her friend was with a guy.

But after watching what had happened there, Tyler and Eve took each other's hand.

The available activities were bountiful, but Angela felt as though Adam didn't care where they went.

So, Angela dragged Adam out to the Carnival March activity.

The Carnival March is where the March of Love originally got it's name. The Carnival March is a symbol of love and harmony. When two lovers walked on the Carnival March, they would be blessed in love and prosperity.

The fee was $2.00 per couple.

Adam pulled out his wallet and put the two dollars in the bucket.

Angela and Adam both walked down the Carnival March.

It was adorned in hearts and flower petals.

After they reached the end of the Carnival March, someone came up from in front of them and took a photo of them.

Naturally, they would both get a copy of the photo.

Adam looked behind them and with his keen eyes, noticed Tyler and Eve peeking around a corner.

Tyler always watched anime with characters peeking around a corner.

Noticing Adam was looking behind them, Angela also took a look back.

She too, saw Eve and Tyler.

And oh boy did she look pissed.

"C'mon, let's punish those two."

Adam nodded.

Angela took Adam's hand and dragged him into the MPR and through the door to the cafeteria and around the corner to get to Eve and Tyler.

Obviously, Adam and Angela gave Tyler and Eve a smack to the face.

After the punishment was over, the two walked away.

At the end of the festival, the couples were supposed to hug or kiss each other to say goodbye.

The couples would receive any photos they took as well.

Tyler and Eve obviously kissed each other.

Adam and Angela were the last in line.

When it reached their turn, Adam didn't know what to do, but once again with Angela taking the lead, kissed Adam on the lips.

Adam looked surprised, but closed his eyes.

Angela's eyes were closed the moment she kissed him.

After a minute or so, they finally separated to take a breath.

Angela ended the festival with one last sentence, "I really enjoyed the festival, I hope you can show me around Kyoura next year."

After the sentence, Angela walked off towards the buses.

Adam was left there as he muttered, "Yeah, next year."

Since they were both only starting middle school this year, they still had 8th grade.

Tyler suddenly came in and said, "Hell yeah! My buddy finally got a girl!"

Tyler and Adam both started laughing as they walked towards their designated bus.

"Hey did you get her number though?"

"Ah, no I didn't."

"Don't worry about it. Fate has a way of two people meeting again multiple times."

On the bus drive home, Tyler started texting Eve again.

This time Tyler was texting Eve for Angela's phone number.

Why? For Adam to be able to call her, and her to him.

But in exchange, Adam would have to give his phone number.

"Hey dude, you finished texting? We're here at the bus stop."

"Hey first, I got Angela's number for you."

"Where the hell you get that?"

"I have her friend Eve's number so I texted Eve."

"Fine, just give me it later."

The two got off the bus and went home.

Adam and Tyler are not siblings or even family for that matter, but Adam and Tyler are both roommates.

"Wait it's a Friday today right?" Tyler asked waiting for Adam to finish making some food.

"Yeah, what about it?" Adam was in the middle of making three eggs for both of them.

"After we're finished eating, let's head to the mall!" Tyler suddenly shouted.

"What for?"

"We can go shopping with Eve and Angela."

"I see no reason to shop, but eh, it's a weekend." Adam gave into Tyler's not so subtle plea for his girlfriend.

Adam finished cooking after this chat and they both gulped down their food.

A similar chat was happening while they were eating.

"Why are we going to the mall?" Angela asked.

Angela and Eve were also roommates.

"So we can meet Adam and Tyler. I know you want to meet Adam again." Eve was poking Angela with her elbow in the stomach.

"Fine..."

They were both walking to the mall, while Adam and Tyler brought their bikes.

Tyler went into a bookstore at the mall because they arrived early.

Apparently, Tyler and Eve always met up at the bookstore at a designated time.

Looking at his phone Adam was skimming through apps.

Tyler finally came out with a single book.

It was an book on love advice.

And you wanna bet who he got it for? Adam.

"Here, catch." Tyler tossed the book to Adam.

Adam looked up from his phone and caught the book.

Adam brought a book bag to carry anything Tyler or he bought.

So, he put the book in the bag.

"Don't tell me you guys went shopping without us!"

Adam and Tyler looked over to the left and saw Eve dragging Angela around.

"Only one thing, and I bought it for Adam!" Tyler shouted back to Eve.

Eve and Angela finally got over to the bookstore and started dragging the guys along too.

While walking, Eve and Tyler were window shopping while Angela and Adam stayed a little behind them.

To Tyler and Eve it seemed like a double date.

To Adam and Angela it seemed like a regular trip to the mall.

After Tyler and Eve bought two whole bags full of items, Adam accidentally ran into another couple.

"It is Valentine's Day after all." Adam thought to himself.

"I am so, so sorry ma'am." Adam quickly apologized.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing talking to my girl like that!" The woman's boyfriend shouted.

"I'm sorry, I just bumped into her." Adam was still apologizing.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it, you got to bow down on the floor and apologize!"

"Bruce, that's a little harsh."

"Vanessa, he ran into you."

"I won't be made fun of." Adam had a wicked smile on his face.

Tyler shuffled over to the two girls and said, "Do you two know what Adam is called at school?"

They both shook their heads.

"The Devil of Kyoura."

Adam gained that nickname by ultimately destroying those who wanted to sully his name and by defeating the strongest person in the school.

Adam rushed straight to Bruce and jump kicked his chest.

Landing on his feet, Adam said, "Pitiful. No one has been less of a challenge."

Looking straight at the dust, you wouldn't notice anything unusual aside from the dust.

But Adam seemed to notice something and jump out of the way.

A giant piece of cement came flying towards him.

Bruce was a bulky man with brown hair.

Vanessa was a tall high schooler with long blonde hair.

Bruce ran straight towards Adam in a shoulder charge.

Adam used his jumping ability to jump off of Bruce's head and land past him.

Bruce ran straight into the wall.

The two girls had their mouths wide open at the sight of this.

"Well done, Devil." Tyler congratulated Adam.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Devil?" Adam asked in confusion.

"Oh yeah," Adam looked over at Vanessa and spoke, "I took this from you when we bumped into each other."

Adam pulled out Vanessa's wallet.

"But since I beat up your boyfriend, I'll give it back."

He tossed it to Vanessa.

Vanessa caught it and ran over towards Bruce.

"Mark my words Devil, you will rue the day you fought the Evergreen family."

"Better make my life a living hell then Ms. Evergreen."

Adam, Eve, Tyler, and Angela walked off.

"Dammit, Bruce. You were supposed to squash him. He beat up my younger brother."

"I'm sorry Vanessa, he is too strong."

"You are a disgrace to behold. Begone, I have no use for a useless servant."

"Miss Evergreen! Why!?"

"I will not repeat things to a peasant."

With that over with, Vanessa Evergreen pulled out her phone.

"I have dismissed the servant Bruce, give me the nobleman Evan."

"Yes m'lady."

Someone on the phone responded to her.

Vanessa thought to herself as she walked, _"Some say that the will of a noble is a will of death. To make fun of the Evergreen family is to make fun of death."_

While Adam was walking, he began reminiscing about where he met the Evergreen family.

 **-flashback-**

It was a rainy day after class.

Adam was messing around at the park with his hood on.

Tyler was on a date with Eve.

He only bumped into Angela on his way to school.

While sitting on the swing he saw Preston Evergreen.

The Evergreen family was popular because they were the richest family in town.

Preston could have even paid his way to Miashura even though it is an all girls school.

Adam was staring straight at Preston and slowly got off the swing.

Preston always wore a nice clean tuxedo to school.

And he now held a knife.

He pointed it straight at Adam.

Adam got up and walked towards Preston and said, "What do you want?"

Preston said this before attacking, "Your life."

Preston rushed towards Adam and swung the blade downwards onto Adam's head.

Adam managed to side step to the left, but got a cut on his right shoulder.

"Damn he's fast, how do I counter him?" Adam's mind was brainstorming for an idea.

Preston started rushing towards Adam again, but this time seemed more like a lunge.

"He must be using his momentum to lunge towards me! He's aiming for a deadly or unavoidable attack!" Adam finally realized Preston's all too deadly attack.

Preston went for another lunge towards Adam's heart.

This time Adam just barely avoided it by jumping over Preston and thrusting his legs down onto Preston's back.

Before Adam let Preston back up, he went for a clean hit onto Preston's right eye.

After several beatings, Preston finally lost consciousness.

"Can't leave him like this, better call an ambulance." Adam thought to himself while taking out his phone and dialed an ambulance

Adam quickly left the scene before the ambulance got there.

 **-flashback over-**

After a bit of Tyler explaining what just happened, Eve and Angela stood still with their mouths agape.

"So, Adam is Kyoura's Devil? Angela is Miashura's Devil. Doesn't this mean they are a perfect match!?" Eve said, her mind reaching an inconceivable ending.

"Eh!? If Angela is a Devil as well, doesn't this mean that punishment we got earlier was from Hell?" Tyler also reached an inconceivable ending.

Adam and Angela only stared at each other.

"Wait, since Miashura is an all girls school I thought it be arranged as Angela being the Ace of Miashura and Eve being the Queen like in that one anime. Aargh, I can't remember what it was called!" Tyler suddenly came to another weird conclusion.

"You must be talking about A Certain Magical Index! Or the spin-off series, A Certain Scientific Railgun!" Eve helped Tyler's memory, but it was still weird to Adam and Angela.

Adam and Angela pulled at the two weirdos' shirts and dragged them to the next store.

Angela and Adam said the exact same thing, "God! You two are so damn annoying!"

After about an hour of shopping it was 8:00 P.M.

Miashura had a strict curfew and the two girls wouldn't make it home by walking.

Naturally, the guys offered to take them home on bikes.

Kyoura wasn't as strict and didn't have a curfew.

Adam got on the bike and Angela clung to his back.

The same went for Tyler and Eve.

The sun was falling over the horizon and a beautiful red glow came over the sky.

Angela couldn't help but watch it as Adam kept pedaling.

After a few minutes Adam felt Angela falling asleep on him.

Thankfully, they reached the dorm.

As soon as Adam got off, he picked Angela up princess style and walked her to her dorm.

When Adam took the elevator and walked over to Angela's room, he saw a wide awake Eve and Tyler.

Eve was also kissing Tyler on the cheek.

Eve saw Adam carrying Angela and took out her phone to take a picture.

"Aww... The perfect couple." Tyler said with a smirk.

Angela started stirring in her sleep.

Eve opened the door for Adam, who was immediately greeted by the sweet smell of flowers.

"Which bed is her's?" Adam whispered to Eve because he didn't want to wake Angela.

"The one on the right." Eve said, not bothering to whisper.

Adam walked over to the bed on the right and laid Angela on it.

Before he walked out, he put the blanket on her.

Finally, Adam walked out to their bikes once Tyler said goodbye to Eve.

They reached the Kyoura dormitories and went to their room.

They lie tired on their beds.

Adam looked over to the alarm clock and saw it said 8:24 P.M.

"Why am I so tired? It's only 8:24." Adam thought to himself while lying on the bed.

It seemed Tyler was already asleep.

Adam slowly got up and turned off the lights.

And he fell asleep on the bed.

On the next day, it was a Saturday so they had nothing to do.

Of course, only Adam had nothing to do.

He glanced at the clock and saw 5:00 P.M.

Tyler decided to have a dinner date with Eve.

And Angela had to study for a test.

While looking bored, Adam pulled out his phone and texted Angela one thing.

 **"Mind if I help you study?"**

Adam received an answer shortly.

 **"Please help."**

With that, Adam walked over to Angela's dorm.

It took about 5 minutes, but for Adam it felt like 3 minutes.

Adam took the elevator to Angela's room and knocked on her door.

It took a few seconds, but Adam heard some shuffling on the other side of the wooden door.

When it opened, he saw Angela in her casual wear which consisted of just her underwear.

It was white and had little flower decorations.

Angela's hair was also kept clean.

Now that he looked at it, he saw she had, probably a C cup chest.

"Come in, I'll get changed."

Adam walked into the room scented by flowers.

Angela walked into the room on the right which was probably the bathroom.

Adam heard water flowing.

Against his natural instincts, Adam decided to take a seat on a nearby chair and started looking around.

After ten minutes, Angela came out with a bath towel wrapped around her.

"I need to grab a change of clothes."

Angela walked towards her closet.

"There has to be a line for how much humility you feel, right?" Adam watched Angela pick up her clothes and walk back into the bathroom.

When Angela walked back out, she had a loose shirt and jeans that sagged around her right hip.

"What do you have to study exactly?"

"Some history. It isn't my strong point so..."

Adam looked at the book and saw it was labeled, "The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki."

Adam pulled the chair over towards Angela and sat on it.

"The tale of the legendary hokage. He was a jinchuurki, and he put a stop to the fourth great ninja war. He-"

"Wait, he was the hokage of this city?"

"Technically, yeah. Before Konohagakure was a city, it was a simple village shrouded in leaves. As noted by it's name."

After three hours of studying, Angela looked over to the clock and saw 8:06 P.M.

"Oh crap, the curfew is 8:10! You gotta get out, fast!"

After being prompted by Angela, Adam ran out the door towards the exit.

After making his way out of Miashura's dormitories, Adam walked towards his dorm.

 _"Another boring day. I'm willing to bet someone is gonna attack me."_ Adam thought to himself, hoping something would break the monotony.

Answering his wish, someone rushed Adam from behind and attempted to stab him through the chest.

 _"Again with chest stabbing?"_ Adam thought to himself while side stepping.

"Alright before you start the waving the sword around, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Adam Brand."

"Evan Hearth. Pleased to be killing you tonight."

After getting finished with the introductions, Evan started slashing Adam with his chokutō.

"A nice chokutō. But can it beat a dagger? In the past, most likely."

Adam unsheathed his dagger on his left hip.

Wielding it like a blade, he clashed with Evan.

Starting with a tie with blades, Adam slowly got the upper hand against Evan.

Adam's blade nearly cut his neck, but he deflected Adam's dagger and jumped away.

"What do you stand to gain for cutting me down?"

"I gain Ms. Evergreen's hand in marriage."

"I see, but why gain her marriage? Why do you wish for her? Her heart, looks or _money?_ "

Adam was questioning why they wanted Vanessa.

"...Enough of this boring talk, I must kill you. And I will do so by using the blade of my great-great-great-great grandfather, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Well then, let's fight!"

The fighting commenced once again.

* * *

I have already written the next chapter, but it will be edited and uploaded on April 14.


	2. Reunion

The stage is set in the middle of a deserted road.

Two guys stand, facing each other.

One with a chokutō, the other with a dagger.

The fighting began.

Adam rushed towards Evan, doing an downward slash across his stomach.

Evan nimbly avoided and did a slash across Adam's face.

"Tch."

"An opening!"

After avoiding Evan's slash, Adam rushed to thrust his dagger into his stomach.

Predicting this would happen, Evan rolled forward towards Adam and went underneath him.

Adam landed on the ground and faced Evan.

"Why are so persistent on avoiding?! Let me murder you so I can have Vanessa's hand in marriage!"

"Vanessa won't marry you. She will marry who she sees fit. Murdering me will satisfy her grudge, not obtain her love."

"Damn you!"

Evan rushed towards Adam at a blinding speed and thrusted his chokutō into Adam's heart.

Adam brought his dagger to directly catch the chokutō.

Secretly, Adam pulled a throwing knife from his back hip and threw it at Evan's stomach.

Evan didn't expect this and fell to the ground in pain.

Adam crouched down over Evan and stabbed his dagger into his stomach, further reinforcing the blade already there.

"Gaaagh... Vanessa..."

Evan's phone received a message as he uttered these words.

Adam reached into Evan's pocket and pulled out his phone.

On it said, **"You disappoint me. Leave this world. I can't marry a pitiful loser."**

Adam showed this message to Evan.

Seeing it, Evan said, "That... woman... do...me...a...favor...would ya? Murder... Ms. Evergreen with my blade...for...revenge..."

"I can't say I won't do that. But if she sends anyone against my friends, she'll be knocking at Death's door."

Lying the dead Evan on the ground, Adam picked up the chokutō and put it in the sheath he got from Evan's dead body.

"I better get home."

It was Monday.

Adam slept throughout Sunday because it was boring.

Adam slept in his clothes so he went to take a shower.

He took off his clothes and put them in the clothes bin next to him.

 _"Who will target me next?"_ Adam was thinking to himself in the shower.

After he finished, he noticed Tyler wasn't there.

 _"Well, we don't have to walk together all the time."_

There was a reason why Tyler wasn't there.

Adam dried himself off and put on his regular clothes.

He slung his bag around his shoulder and put it on.

It was his book bag.

Adam put on his shoes and walked off.

Adam saw Tyler hanging out with a group of girls instead of Eve.

Being confused, Adam saw a supremely handsome dude flirting with Angela and Eve.

Looking behind him, the handsome dude ran off after seeing Adam.

Adam started walking over to his bus stop instead of checking on Angela.

He thought it would trigger a (purely metaphorical) flag.

Tyler quickly noticed Adam walking off, so he ran over and grabbed Adam's collar.

Adam didn't bother to break lose, but was still brought over to the two girls.

Eve started whispering to Angela.

"See? He's a bad boyfriend, hang out with the handsome dude."

"'K. You too."

Adam looked confused because he could hear them.

Angela walked over to Adam and said, "Why did you scare off my new boyfriend?"

Adam smirked.

"He just saw me, I didn't threaten him. I was planning on walking past."

Angela gave a quick punch to Adam's face, but missed.

"That was a warning shot, stay away from me forever."

Getting out of his battle position he said, "Fine, I'll leave your life forever."

Adam started walking away.

Noticing the chokutō, Eve asked, "Wait, did Adam always have a chokutō slung to his hip?"

Angela noticed his chokutō as well with Eve.

Eve gave a punch to Tyler's back and said, "You too. Stay out of my life."

"Wha-What?"

"I'm not repeating!"

Tyler quickly scrambled off.

"Adam! Help me bro!"

Adam looked behind him and saw Tyler scrambling over.

"Hmm?"

"Eve... Eve dumped me."

"Sucks to be you."

"Hey wait! You got dumped too!"

"So? I didn't care."

"That was your first girlfriend."

"Hmph."

They quickly reached the bus stop.

At both schools, rumors were flying.

"Did you hear about the argument between the two Devils?"

"I heard about a handsome guy coming to the Devil's bus stop."

At the corner seat, Angela was sitting.

"Rumors fly, but in this case it's correct."

Eve sat down with her lunch.

"Well, it was true."

"I still dumped my first boyfriend, but what is this feeling? I feel an ache in my heart."

Taking a bit from her food, Eve said, "*Nom* It's probably heartbreak."

"Hmph."

Angela stubbornly bit into her sandwich.

Adam was sitting in the middle of class, waiting for the teacher.

Rumors weren't being sent about the Devils because only Adam and Tyler saw it.

Instead, everyone was talking about the mysterious handsome guy who flirted with all the girls from both schools.

 _"An impressive feat. But I won't consider it an opponent to be reckoned."_

 _"I make my move after school, I won't be stopped by love now. I will destroy the Evergreen family."_

Adam was thinking to himself.

Adam was planning an attack on the Evergreen mansion.

It had thirteen floors.

Twelve opponents then Vanessa Evergreen.

Then, the teacher finally came in.

Sitting through class, looking bored, Adam started playing with an eraser.

Flicking the eraser up, it seemed time slowed.

Or rather, it actually did slow down.

Grabbing the eraser and sitting back down, he saw the teacher gawking at him.

Adam was finally back on the bus.

"Bro, I heard about the rumors of you moving super fast during class."

"..."

Adam stayed quiet throughout the bus trip.

Looking bored, Tyler pulled out his phone and deleted Eve off his contacts.

Adam also pulled out his phone and deleted Angela.

 _"If I stay out of her life, she stays away from mine."_

The bus ride was very silent.

At 7:00, Adam put a few erasers in his pocket and slung his sword to his waist.

He put on a few black clothes and walked out the door.

He was wearing a black hoodie with a black bandanna. He also wore a black shirt and pants with newly bought black shoes.

He jumped from tree to tree towards the Evergreen mansion.

Nearing the mansion, he dropped in front of the main gate.

Walking forward, he saw his first opponent.

 **Time-lost Avenger VS. The Heartbroken**

Angela.

He saw her.

"I thought I told you to leave my life!"

"This is my personal feud with the Evergreen family."

"I was ready for a date with Wallace! I didn't come here to fight!"

 _"Wait a minute, was this planned?"_ Adam thought.

"What is his surname?"

"What do you care?"

"Hmph. This is a fight between me and the Evergreens, stay out of it."

"No, make me."

"Fine."

Adam drew his chokutō.

Angela drew her tachi.

Adam rushed towards her and slashed.

Angela brought her samurai sword to block his blade.

"Tch."

Adam jumped back and landed on top of the main gate.

Feeling a hostile gaze on his spine, he jumped upwards.

What he saw was a surprise.

It was Eve holding a slingshot, probably for protection.

She shot it at where Adam was previously.

"I was ready to go on a date with Wallace! Why does Adam show up!"

Eve was complaining.

Seeing an opening, Adam glided towards Angela and knocked her out with the nonlethal part of his blade.

He then picked up and threw a rock at Eve's head to knock her out as well.

Adam was feeling an ache in his heart.

 _"What is this feeling? Is this...heartbreak?"_ He thought.

Adam was walking through the front gate.

But before he left, Adam placed two newspaper pieces next to them.

It said, **"The Richardsons and the Pearles, bankrupt."**

Eve's last name was Pearle, while Angela's was Richardson.

 _"This became a war as soon as she bankrupted their families."_ He thought.

The Evergreens planned to make Adam come after them.

His next opponent was a girl from Miashura.

 _"Hmph this won't take long."_

Little did he know, it would take longer than one minute.

 **VS. The Truth**

It may have been an hour or a few minutes before Angela woke up.

Her date with Wallace dropped from her mind.

All that was left was why Adam didn't say anything about hating her.

She felt a piece of rough paper in her hand.

Or rather, it was a folded up newspaper.

It said, **"Richardson and Pearle Families, Bankrupt"**

Angela kept reading and it said, **"Sued by the Evergreen family, they could not disprove the facts the Evergreen family presented and went bankrupt."**

Angela threw the paper away and looked at Eve's unconscious body.

"Adam said I have nothing to do with his personal feud. But things just got public."

Angela knew she was walking into a lion's den, but she didn't care.

She wanted to be next to the man she could no longer recognize.

"He's not bound by love, but that doesn't mean he won't listen to reason."

Angela started walking towards the battlefield.

A giant explosion could be heard, rumbling through the air.

Adam was clashing with a Miashura student.

She was apparently a bomb maker or part of a bomb club.

"Dammit... How am I supposed to get near her!?"

She was throwing bombs all across the tiled floor.

The tile wasn't breaking.

"At this rate-"

A giant whirl of wind could be heard.

A mini hurricane.

It blocked Adam's vision, but it cut off the bomb girl's way of attack.

 _"Now's my chance!"_

Adam rushed past the hurricane and threw a rock at the girl's forehead.

The hurricane settled.

At some point during the battle, it started raining.

"I'm guessing you want to talk to me, Angela."

After a few seconds of silence, Angela finally spoke.

"Why are you fighting?"

"Eh?"

"Don't make a girl repeat herself, why are you fighting?"

Adam turned around to the door.

"A dying man's last words got to me."

Angela wondered who the dying man was.

Adam put on his hood and his bandanna.

"He's dead because of me, wasn't even able to get the girl he wanted."

"Even if... Even if he's dead, doesn't mean you should take on the Evergreen family alone! I'll be with you if it means you won't take on the hell family alone!"

Angela was truly reaching out to the boy who was walking into the darkness.

"Hahaha... You don't know when to stop rambling."

Adam chuckled as he drew his sword.

"Then, take me on and show me I don't have to do this alone!"

Angela drew her tachi.

They rushed each other.

They cut, they slashed, they fell.

"Why do you care anymore? You've broken up with me, you've fought me, why do you insist on being next to me when all of that has happened!?"

"I'm not going to be manipulated by the Evergreens anymore. I want to be next to you. Not as a pawn, not as a fighter, but as a lover. That's why I want to be with you!"

They cut once again.

Adam went for an overhead cut against Angela, but she nimbly avoided and it went right past her shoulder.

Angela went for a follow-up slash, but missed.

After a few minutes of cutting and missing, Adam made a crucial mistake.

He went for her heart and Angela deflected it with enough force to disarm him.

She threw away her tachi and tackled Adam.

"I said I want to be next to you, I never want or ever did want to fight you."

Angela was crying.

"I'm...sorry, Angela."

Adam was truly sad.

"If I knew how you felt sooner, this would be different."

Angela had actually fallen for him.

"Even... Even if you want to walk alone, I won't let you shoulder the burden of taking that demon family alone."

"Haha. Then let's go together."

After these words were said, Angela kept crying.

She didn't know how to react.

Adam let her be by his side when this came to it, but she wasn't sure if she was able to take on the hell family.

She stayed still for a few more minutes after thinking about it.

Angela knew that she could be abandoned, Adam would simply be using her as a tool for revenge.

Knowing this, Angela went to pick up her blade and Adam went to pick up his.

They walked into the Evergreen mansion and saw the next opponent.

 **VS. The Manipulating Man**

It was Wallace.

Wallace turned around and saw Angela alongside Adam.

"Angela, what are you doing next to that weirdo?"

After a few seconds of silence, she finally spoke.

"I lost interest in a pretty boy with no power or fame. All you have is women."

"As for me, you took my first lover from me."

Angela blushed after hearing this.

They both drew their swords and looked straight towards Wallace.

Wallace turned and ran.

Adam quickly reached into his left pocket and flicked an eraser up.

Time slowed as he rushed towards Wallace and grabbed his collar.

He walked over to Angela with Wallace in tow, and grabbed the eraser.

Once time returned to normal, Angela looked puzzled.

"Wah, how did you catch me so fast?"

"Ssh, we ask the questions."

Adam strapped Wallace to a nearby chair.

"Let's get down to talking."

"N-Never!"

Angela was staring at the door to the next room when she said, "Adam, we should continue on finding Vanessa."

"Hmph, fine."

 _"Now's my chance!"_ Wallace thought.

His eyes grew yellow and he stared straight at Angela's eyes.

They locked and Angela fell into a trance.

 _"You will knock out this man and untie me."_

Angela slowly brought her sword up and tried swinging at Adam's head.

Adam jumped away and knocked Angela out.

He looked straight at Wallace and said, "Don't take my mercy lightly. Usually, I would have murdered you by now."

"Eh?! You knocked out your companion!?"

"No, you knocked out my companion."

"My power doesn't leave one unconscious! It takes control for a small time!"

"You will only by surrounded by women, Wallace. I'll say it again, don't take my mercy lightly."

Adam walked through the door to the next enemy.

 **Forgotten Bonds VS. An Old Friend**

Adam walked through the door to find Vanessa Evergreen there waiting.

"You really came... Why do you fight so much for her and not for me?"

"I died long ago, you saw my grave."

"My little brother attacked the fake that stole my friend's body."

"That may be no lie. Do you want to hear the truth?"

Vanessa nodded.

"Adam Brand suffered a drastic memory loss during a car crash. His parents weren't so lucky, **they died** in the car crash."

"Why does Adam Brand stand before me, as an enemy instead of my old friend?"

"I suffered memory loss, Adam Brand doesn't know who he is anymore. I don't know who I am or what my personality was like."

"Why are you here fighting?"

"You hurt my new friends, you could have rebuilt our bond. But you chose not to."

"If you know about our bond, why don't you remember me!?"

Adam took a few seconds to think about his response before he said, "Good question, maybe my heart remembered our bond. Surely, my brain doesn't remember."

"DAMMIT! I want my friend back!"

"Reclaim him then, I'm sure he's inside me somewhere."

Vanessa pulled out a simple knife.

Adam pulled out the chokutō.

Their clash was faster than the normal eye could see.

It was a series of white cuts and the sound of metal banging together reverberated throughout the building.

One simple miss could be fatal.

...

...

...

Adam missed.

Vanessa went for the final blow and struck Adam's heart.

Adam fell to the floor, dead.

As she stared at the middle-school boy, who lie dead on the floor she thought, _"Is that truly how I wanted this battle to go?"_

"ADAM!"

Angela came running through the door and picked Adam up.

"I don't care if you did this to him, but if you could help me, I could save him."

"I... I don't want my childhood friend to die. Please, tell me how to save him."

Even though Vanessa killed him, she would still save his life.

"I need an IV unit and a replacement heart. He's losing blood badly. Do you know his blood type? We can do a transfusion."

"I can get all of that and his blood type is O+ the same as mine."

"I can manipulate his blood to keep him alive."

"Alright, I'll go grab the materials now."

Vanessa scrambled off to grab the materials.

"Dammit, you can't die now! Not after you've gotten this far!"

Inside a deep darkness, Adam lie on the floor.

He heard Angela and Vanessa talking.

He was clearly already dead, but he was also still breathing.

 _"Then again, I don't remember Tyler at all either. He just said hi to me and I didn't care. He reforged a bond that may have not existed."_

He heard a voice throughout the darkness.

It was a woman.

 **"What is your choice? Do you wish to pursue the past or follow the future, son?"**

Apparently it was his mother.

His mother had blue dyed hair. She wore a blue and black dress and her eyes were green.

"I'll pursue the past, no matter how bad my past."

A man's voice appeared, with no silhouette

 **"If you pursue the past, you can't go back to living a calm life in the future."**

"It's not like it was calm anyways, I've been pursued by the past. Now it's my turn to pursue it and learn from it."

 **"That's my son."**

The voice was his father's.

His parents spoke in unison, **"To the left you will see parts of your past, to the right you will see nothing and continue to the future."**

Unhesitant, Adam walked towards the left.

Cut-up memories came flooding into him and with it, came tons of pain.

It was overwhelming, but Adam stuck to it.

"Aargh!"

He saw visions of a crashed car, lightning coming from his hand, a hill with a single tree, and he saw him protecting a child who looked like a younger Vanessa from bullies.

Then, everything stopped.

He woke from the darkness.

Adam woke up on the hard floor with a IV unit roughly in his right arm.

His heart was beating.

He didn't have the power to get up instead, he looked around.

He saw Angela on his right and Vanessa on his left, both performing a blood transfusion.

 _"They are both O+ like me, but I should stop them before they put too much blood."_

"Guys, I'm awake now. You can stop the blood transfusion."

They immediately stopped and hugged Adam.

He didn't feel any pain from being hugged.

Vanessa started talking.

"You need to get some rest, I'll have the workers get you into a room along with Angela. For now, you sleep."

Adam did as he was told and went to rest.

 **The next day.**

Adam woke to the sound of chirping birds.

He saw Angela and Vanessa resting next to him.

 _"They were worried sick about me, but didn't I take a blade to the heart?"_ He thought to himself.

He felt strong enough to get up and somewhere along the night, the IV unit was removed.

Adam put on his clothes and walked out the door.

He saw furniture and a wooden floor. Stairs that descended to the exit and the dining room.

"Where would they put my chokutō?" He said to himself.

He called to one of the workers and said, "Where did you put my blade?"

He answered with, "The chokutō is in lady Vanessa's room, but she is still asleep inside your room, sir."

"Thank you."

Adam walked back inside his room.

He now noticed that the room was decorated with pictures of two children.

One closely resembled Adam and the other looked like the younger Vanessa he saw in his memories.

"These photos are of my early childhood? Hahaha."

Adam chuckled which seemed to wake up the two sleeping girls.

"Nyah, it's morning already?"

"My my, it's morning?"

"Mornin' sleepyheads."

They both looked concerned and sleepy while looking at Adam.

"Hey, Vanessa. Where's my chokutō?"

"It's in my room, I'll go retrieve it for you. I can't let the workers go into my room because my father fears they will sniff my underwear. I don't know what he meant though."

Vanessa walked out the door and went to her room.

"Ok. Angela, what are you going to do from here on?"

"I'll stick by you! No matter what I'll be by your side."

"Then, are you prepared to face hell? I'm going to follow my past and uncover my history. I might not be going to school for a while."

"I said I'll stick next to you so you don't have to face it alone."

"Very well."

Vanessa came back with his chokutō.

"Hey, Vanessa. I'm going to follow my past, so you wait for me when I remember. Okay?"

Vanessa nodded furiously as she said, "Okay, I'll wait for my friend to come back."

Adam and Angela started walking out the door.

A new day, a new dawn.

 _Fin._

* * *

This is not the end of their story, but the next chapter will be slightly mundane since it will focus on the two otaku.

It will be about how they cope with their friends's sudden disappearance.

I didn't separate the fights because I thought each chapter would be short if I split them up.


End file.
